Utrom Homeworld
The Utrom Homeworld, is home to the alien species from another universe called the Utrom. They have 3 moons and 1 sun. Appearance The planet from outer space is cover in a barrier that make the planet invisible to any outsider. This world has much more advanced technology than that of any planet in the universe, the only other world that challenge them is Galavn Prime. The city is very futuristic kinda like a reflection of the earth in future's times. The city is extremely clean with a lot of their old technology other being thrown to the wasteland, burn as fuel for their machinery, or recycle to create new things.The city has an old castle/tower which was once rule by their king millions of years ago, a giant library that contain millions of years of research from all generation of Utrom. The underground contain an abandoned mine/laboratory that was once used to mine raw material before they invented a new type of energy source rendering the lab and mine obsolete. The outside of the city are bare wasteland with no life outside of the Wormana since the Utrom's created a disease that killed off most of their predators. The only thing outside are junkyards mountain high with trash and garbage from the city and a waste treatment central where the garbage are sorted to other be reused again or thrown in their one of many junkyards. On top of a really big hill is a mansion once belonging to Ch'rell before he left for Earth. When the Utrom's first arrive, the planet was full of vegetarian before their technological breakthrough that cause them to cut down all the trees and plants to make room for their factories and laboratories leaving only a few plant and animal life behind. History Next Operation The Utrom Homeworld was mention throughout season 1 and 2 as being a planet that nobody except Vilgax has heard of and even believe to not exist. The planet made it first appearance in Home is where the start is, ''where Angel decided to travel to her father's homeworld to learn about her Utrom heritage and was follow by the KND, Rook, and some villains. While Angel learned about her people and history while the KND learned that the Utroms are just as evil as Ch'rell and his children. While the KND was able to successfully stop them, the Utrom homeworld opens them as guest but still consider them as enemies. In ''Universal judgement, ''Nigel and Azmuth visit the Utrom Homeworld to talk to the council after they reject helping the universe. In ''Utrom Academy, ''the KND help Blarney T. Hokestar sell Mr. Smoothy to the students of Utonium University. In ''It come from beyond the junkyard ''the plumbers visited the Utrom's wasteland to find an important material until they stumble upon an old robot called "R-69" who has the power to attract metal and steel together. He used this power to nearly eat Hobble before being defeated by Doc, he later used this to attack the city to try to get revenge against Mortu who created him along with Ch'rell and Mr. Chin. '''Notable Inhabitants' * Utrom ** Ch'rell (formerly) ** Dr. Chin ** Mortu ** Dr. Time Space (formerly) ** Mr. Makyl ** Dr. Hive ** Angel (formerly) ** Ch'rell's mother ** Ch'rell's father (formerly) ** Joe Saki (Ch'rell's brother) ** University Students ** Grade-School students. * Squidator (former dominant species, extinct) * Wormana Non-Native Species * R-69 Notable Visitors * Vilgax * The Cerebrocrustacean * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Numbuh 86 * Numbuh 362 * Numbuh 60 * Father * Mr. Boss * Crazy Old Catlady * Mr. Fuzz * Nycany-chan * Lan (Tennis Boy) * George (Big Boy) * The delightful children from down the lane * Malware * Azmuth * Dr. Psychobos * Professor Paradox * Numbuh 0.1 * Numbuh 0.2 * Numbuh 0.3 * Numbuh 0.4 * Numbuh 0.5 * Max Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Hobble Trivia * The Utrom Homeworld and the concept of the Utrom race was inspire from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''. ''The Utrom Homeworld, the Utrom's history, and a few episodes featuring them were written by TMNT's creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. * In the TMNT universe the Utrom minus Ch'rell were nice and peaceful race, but when in the KND universe outside of a few like Mortu and Dr. Time Space their all just as evil and twisted as Ch'rell. These changes were made by Eastman and Laird themselves to differentiate them from their TMNT counterpart. * The Utrom Homeworld's government was rule by a Monarchy but after his passing it rule by a council of powerful utroms that lay them rules that all Utrom much follow even those that are off world. * The current Utrom Homeworld is actually the 4th planet they live on. The other 3 were in entirely different universes that were destroy by the Ultimate Annihilator (and Maltruant). * The Utrom Homeworld's defense system were based on Galvan Prime's defense system from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. * Depending on the artstyle use for an episode, the planet will other look a lot like Galvan Prime from Ben 10 AF/UA or New York City from TMNT: Fast Forward. * Despite it's look, the planet has high pollution due to all the factories on the planet which was a problem back in the day but they were able to create a device that neutralize the toxin from the factories. * The planet has extremely bad whether, but since the Utrom has exo-suits of other alien species their able to survive and in some cases stop bad whether and natural disaster. * Concept for an underground railroad system were made but went unused in the show. In Operation: Attack of the Utroms a railroad terminal is a level in the game but Tom Warburton said it was a totally original design made for the game and not the railroad concept made by Kevin Eastman. Category:Planets Category:Rebuilt Category:Celestial Bodies